Enfer ou Paradis ?
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Un Harry dans un ascenseur, une voix sensuelle... Mais que vatil arriver ? On se le demande XD Up chap 2 Et fic terminée
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi… Sauf l'ascenseur qui arrivera plus tard, ainsi que la voix sensuelle de Tom Riddle, les mains de Tom Riddle, … Ah ? Ca m'appartient pas ça non plus ? J'ai rien dit alors

**Genre** : Euh… Yaoi, c'est sûr… Peut-être angst et une pointe de romantisme ?

**Résumé** : Voldemort prépare (encore) un mauvais coup. Et Snape va l'aider à faire monter Potter…

**Note :** Pour certains noms, j'ai utilisé la version anglaise :

Tom Jedusor ­: Tom Riddle

Sevrus Rogue : Severus Snape

Après, tout le reste est en version française

**Enfer ou paradis ?**

Prologue :

Au dernier étage d'un immeuble d'ordinaire inhabité depuis bien longtemps, on pouvait voir une lumière briller faiblement à la fenêtre. Des hommes, vêtus de capes noires, camouflant leur visage, se trouvait dans une pièce de cet étage, en demi cercle devant un homme aux traits fins mais durs et froids, les cheveux noirs ébènes. C'était Voldemort. Il avait finalement réussit à obtenir à nouveau son corps de jeune homme, grâce au grand maître des potions qu'était Severus Snape, et avait fait venir ses Mangemorts dans ce lieu où se déroulerait le plan machiavélique qu'il avait mit en place.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail Severus…

- Merci, mon maître. Mais je crains de ne plus pouvoir garder ma place d'espion dans l'ordre… Potter m'a vu et ils seront tous persuadés que je suis avec vous. Je n'aurai plus leur confiance.

- Severus… Tu as toujours su te débrouiller dans les moments difficiles… Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un solution à se problème et que tu mènera à bien ta prochaine mission. Je veux Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent ! Et voici ce que vous aurez à faire… »

Ce fut donc après cette soirée que Severus Snape, maître incontesté des potions et ancien professeur de potion à Poudlard, retourna au 12, square Grimaurd, le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, et parvint à regagner la confiance de ses collègues suite à de longues heures d'explications sur les événement de la fin d'année scolaire. Il était alors parvenu à mettre en route le plan de son maître : amener Potter jusqu'à lui sans personne d'autre, le laissant livré à lui-même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait avouer que ça n'avait pas été pas très compliqué. Il avait seulement fallu trouver une occupation pour tout le monde, obligeant ainsi Harry à s'occuper de la mission sur l'immeuble. Et le plus amusant était qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier. Le survivant serait donc forcé de prendre l'ascenseur, et son maître pourrait s'occuper tranquillement à tourmenter l'esprit du pauvre garçon jusqu'à son arrivé au centième étage.

Mais malgré tout cela, aucun Mangemort ne savait ce que voulait réellement faire Voldemort du jeune Potter. Le tuer, ou bien… ?

_A suivre…_

Bon voilà, je sais c'est très court, mais c'est qu'un prologue (en vérité, j'savais pas comment introduire tout ça dans la suite XD)

Voilà, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


	2. chap 1 : Montée en enfer

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi… Sauf l'ascenseur fou que j'aime beaucoup (enfin, temps que je ne suis pas dedans quoi… XD)

**Genre** : Euh… Yaoi, c'est sûr… Peut-être angst et une pointe de romantisme et d'humour ?

**Résumé** : Voldemort prépare (encore) un mauvais coup. Et Snape va l'aider à faire monter Potter…

**Note 1 :** « _blabla_ » : pensées de Harry

« **blabla** » : Tom dans les pensées de Harry (vous comprendrez en lisant)

« blabla » : dialogue normal.

**Note 2** : A l'origine, j'voulais faire un one-shot… Mais j'me suis dit que vu où j'en étais dans mon histoire avec déjà 5 pages, ce serait finalement plus drôle de la couper en deux chapitres. Donc voilà la suite :)

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

666Naku : 100 étages, c'est pas si gros.. Si ? Enfin, si j'avais mis que 20 étages, ça aurait pas fait très cohérent quand même dans l'histoire, vu le temps qu'il reste dedans… Et puis j'voulais faire un petit clin d'œil à la chanson de Vegastar qui m'a inspiré cette fic (en l'écoutant, j'ai eu l'image magnifique d'un Harry en extase sous la voix de Tom - Si quelqu'un veut faire un dessin… :p) Donc cette fic se passe juste après le tome 6, dans le courant juillet. Quant au pairing, tu verras bien dans la suite (mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure). Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

NEPHERIA : Bah voici la suite, comme tu l'as demandée :) Et bonne année à toi aussi ! Et bonne lecture !

Tania : Mais à quoi penses-tu donc ? J'oserai jamais faire une fic perverse /air innocent/ Oui bon je sais, c'est pas convainquant du tout. Pour ce que va faire Voldy de Ryry, ça reste à voir ;) Et n'arrêtes pas tes reviews surtout ! C'est super amusant d'avoir des commentaires de ce style. Bref. Bonne lecture à toi !

Pitchy : La voilà la suite XD Mais j'sais pas si j'vais avoir pitié bien longtemps :p (Mais non, tu n'es pas une psychopathe… Personne n'a aucune raison de penser ça voyons :)) Sinon, bonne lecture !

°Kawa° : Lol, t'as vu, quelques minutes après ta review, y a déjà la suite. L'est pas belle la vie ? XD Bonne lecture ma Kawa-chan !

**Enfer ou Paradis ?**

Chapitre 1 : Montée en Enfer

Non mais vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Voldemort ? Pourquoi avoir amené ses Mangemorts dans cet immeuble miteux et inhabité depuis des lustres ? Et pourquoi c'était lui, Harry Potter qui devait ce coltiner cette mission ? Snape ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? Après tout, lui, il serait déjà sur place. Non, vraiment, il y avait des jours où il mourait d'envie de lui arracher la langue avec une pince préalablement chauffée à blanc et de la lui faire avaler (la langue pas la pince) par un endroit que je ne citerai pas pour les âmes sensibles (mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là d'abord ?). Quant à Voldemort, il espérait vraiment pouvoir lui régler son compte au plus vite. Sa devenait franchement insupportable cette situation de guerre. Il se voyait bien lui faire les pires tortures, histoire de se venger un peu de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le passé.

Ce fut donc sur ces pensées révélant des promesses de mort douloureuse aussi bien pour Snape que pour Voldemort qu'il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur tout aussi miteux que l'immeuble. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très rassuré en voyant les portes coulissantes se refermer. Il avait beau être le survivant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de la mort. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais quand même. Un câble qui lâche, c'est vite arrivé. Surtout dans un endroit pareil. Cela devait faire bien des années que cet ascenseur n'avait pas dû être vérifié. Et cette pensée n'était pas pour rassurer notre pauvre Harry Potter qui commençait sérieusement à se demande si Snape n'était pas un espion à la solde de Voldemort ayant pour mission de le tuer en faisant croire que c'était un accident. Non c'était stupide ça. Voldemort préférerait sûrement le tuer de ses propres mains pour se venger d'il y avait maintenant… Hey bien cela faisait déjà presque 16 ans. Harry allait, à la fin des vacances – si c'était réellement des vacances, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas si Poudlard allait rouvrir ses portes -, avoir enfin 17 ans et atteindre sa majorité pour les sorciers, ce qui lui permettrait de choisir où il passerait le restant de sa vie. S'il sortait vivant de cet ascenseur, évidemment…

Avec appréhension, il posa son doigt tremblant sur le bouton du centième étage où devrait normalement se trouver Voldemort et toute sa clique de joyeux Mangemorts en train de faire de merveilleux plans pour un monde tout noir et déprimant à souhait. Et maintenant que le doigt était posé, il fallait l'enfoncer. Allez Harry, tout le monde sait que tu en es capable. Tu as déjà fait bien plus dangereux. Quoique…

Bref. Après un court moment d'hésitation, il appuya enfin sur la touche. A peine avait-il fait cela, que l'ascenseur se mit brusquement en route, surprenant Potter qui tomba à la renverse avant de se relever à l'aide de la barre prévue pour se tenir lors des secousses justement. Bien sûr cela aurait été plus judicieux s'il s'en était servit avant de tomber. Mais que voulez-vous… Sous la peur, on ne peut pas penser à tout.

Harry Potter était donc solidement accroché à la barre de fer de l'ascenseur, priant secrètement pour que ce dernier ne lâche pas et qu'il puisse sortir de cet horrible immeuble en un seul morceau. Et c'était loin d'être gagné à en juger par le petit rire mi-sadique mi-amusé qu'il venait d'entendre. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Oui, ce devait sûrement être cela. Ou c'était peut-être parce qu'il était presque arrivé à destination et qu'il entendait déjà Voldemort s'enjouer de son nouveau plan diabolique et soi-disant infaillible, comme tous les autres avant et qui avaient échoués. Mais en levant la tête vers les numéros qui défilaient, il se disait que c'était impossible. Avec quatre-vingt-dix-huit étages qui les séparaient, c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était donc forcément son imagination.

Une minute. Il n'avait fait que deux étages ! Pourtant, cet ascenseur semblait aller beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait les chiffres d'un peu plus près, ils étaient vraiment bizarres. Depuis quand passait-on du 21 au 30 et du 42 au 16 ? Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les trucs les plus invraisemblables tombent sur lui ? Et pourquoi entendait-il une voix diablement sensuelle murmurer des choses obscènes à son oreille ?

…

Retour arrière. Une voix ? Sensuelle ? A son oreille ?

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry se retourna vivement pour voir qui était en train de tenter de le dévergonder par la parole, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit que son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, et personne ne semblait s'y trouver. Il avait beau regarder partout, mis à part lui-même, l'ascenseur était vide. Si c'était encore un effet de son imagination, il avait de quoi se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Imaginer une voix était une chose, et imaginer une voix dire des choses euh… Peu catholiques dirons-nous, en était une autre.

Sa main se resserra un peu plus sur la barre de fer qu'il tenait pour éviter de retomber, à tel point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches, l'angoisse montant de plus en plus en lui. Harry se jura que s'il sortait vivant de cauchemar, il en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à son professeur de potion. Déjà que d'ordinaire, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux deux, bien au contraire, mais là, si c'était la guerre qu'il cherchait, il l'aurait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, à chercher comment se venger du maître des potions, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite la voix avait recommencer à se manifester.

« **Harry… Viens à moi… Sois mien… Donnes-moi ton corps…** »

Cette voix… Si sensuelle. Si chaude et pourtant froide en même temps. C'était tellement étrange. Il en avait des frissons. Ce fut alors avec horreur qu'il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait cette voix. Et il la connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir entendu presque chaque année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Voldemort… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Tom Riddle… C'était lui. Il en était sûr maintenant.

Pris d'une grande panique à l'idée que Voldemort puisse s'incruster aussi facilement dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse le bloquer (il aurait dû écouter un peu plus Snape en cinquième année) et qu'il lui dise des choses si… Inconvenantes, il jeta un regard suppliant aux étages qui défilaient, espérant qu'il soit bientôt arrivé. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une étincelle de bonheur quand il vit l'ascenseur passer du trente-deux au quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Malheureusement, il redescendit immédiatement à quinze sous les yeux désespérés du survivant. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter un châtiment pareil ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait assassiné des centaines de personnes, sorciers et moldus confondus. Ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait pour passe-temps favori de martyriser de pauvres Griffondors sans défense. Enfin, sans défense, pas tant que ça quand même. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait toujours été un garçon très sage (ahem XD), même s'il n'avait des cadeau pour noël que depuis peu. Oui, bon, il était vrai qu'en vérité, il avait énormément désobéi à ses aînés, particulièrement à Dumbledore (paix à son âme).

Après dix bonnes minutes ainsi, à prier Merlin pour qu'il daigne faire cesser tout ce cirque, il fit quelque chose de réellement stupide (c'est un Grinffondor, ne l'oublions pas ) : il s'assit au sol et se boucha les oreilles de ses mains, espérant par la même ne plus entendre cette voix si tentatrice et dont il détestait pourtant tellement le propriétaire. Inutile de préciser que ce fut totalement inutile. Il entendait même encore mieux la voix maintenant que le bruit de l'ascenseur était atténuait.

Et il en venait presque à espérer que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Et j'ai bien dit « presque ». Parce que fantasmer sur la voix de son pire ennemi, il y avait de quoi se demander si sa place n'était pas à l'asile.

Dans ce moment de désespoir, le survivant, qui regrettait bien de l'être finalement, en était à se demander si en ce cognant la tête très fort et plusieurs fois d'affilées contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il arriverait à se débarrasser de cette fichue voix. Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Voldemort en profiterait sûrement pour lui envoyer des images allant dans le sens de ses paroles. Voir, et peut-être même sentir, les mains de cet être abjecte parcourir son corps, qui était encore celui d'un adolescent, non merci. Ces mains si blanches, si grandes… Aux longs doigts effilés…

Harry avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et s'était mis à imaginer lesdites mains sur son corps. Elles étaient froides sur sa peau chaudes, mais pourtant tellement experte glissées sous son t-shirt. Un petit gémissement de contentement franchit ses lèvres, le ramenant à la réalité et lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais comment pouvait-il fantasmer dans un moment pareil ? Et surtout sur _lui._ Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond dans son esprit.

Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait avouer que dans une situation pareille, il était tout de même difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation de se laisser aller… Pour une fois. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il était le survivant. Son devoir était de tuer Voldemort, pas de finir dans son lit. Quoique, peut-être arriverait-il à le faire changer en lui apprenant l'amour ?

« _Non mais Harry, tu perds la tête mon vieux… C'est de Voldemort dont tu parles… Et en plus, je me parle tout seul maintenant…_

- **Tu peux toujours essayer… Et moi je te montrerai ce qu'est de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme…**

- Et puis quoi encore ! Il est hors de question que tu me touches sale serpent vicieux et pervers ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry eu droit à un rire moqueur. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction. N'importe qui aurait rit. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, imaginé le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de le caresser. Et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant… Au contraire même…

Ah ! Ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cet ascenseur ! Celui qui l'avait construit n'aurait pas pu mettre une climatisation à l'intérieur ? Il retirerait bien son t-shirt d'ailleurs…

« **Ne te gène pas surtout…** »

Voldemort ! Il l'avait presque oublié sur le coup. La légilimancie permettait d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens pour voir leurs pensées et leur en donner, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas le première fois qu'on le voyait torse nu, et il n'y avait rien de choquant à ça (ah ça non bave).

Décidant que la chaleur était un peu trop étouffante à son goût et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à enlever son t-shirt, il se leva et retira donc l'encombrant tissu qui lui donnait trop chaud. Il sentit alors un petit courant d'air frais parcourir sa peau, lui donnant quelques frissons. Et… Oh ! comble de l'horreur, il se sentait étrangement étroit dans son jeans. Il tourna son regard vers la glace et soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était pas bien grave qu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour voir son… état.

« _Oui, mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est sans doute ce que souhaite voir Voldemort…_ »

Autre soupir, mais cette fois de lassitude et de désespoir. Il s'observa un peu plus attentivement dans le miroir, et remarqua que ses yeux étaient dilatés.

« _Il manquait plus que ça… Ca va se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure…. Penser à quelque chose de répugnant… Rusard sous la douche ! EURK !_ (tout à fait d'accord… Désolée pour l'image hein XD)

- **Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même… Si tu veux souffrir, je peux t'y aider sans que tu aies besoin de te mettre des images pareilles dans la tête !** »

Et des images de lui-même, nu, les yeux bandés, les mains liées aux barreaux d'un lit, les jambes écartées et un Tom Riddle aussi nu que lui le prenant sans aucune douceur alors qu'il en redemandait, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Et ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'il se sente encore plus à l'étroit que précédemment.

Il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche pour chasser ses images, puis s'appuya contre les portes de l'ascenseur, espérant sincèrement que ce calvaire se finisse au plus vite. Et ses prières furent exaucées, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrant enfin. Mais manque de chance, étant donné que le survivant y était adossé, il tomba une nouvelle fois au sol dans un cri de surprise montant dans les aigus.

Après un grognement de douleur, sa mission lui revint en mémoire, à savoir connaître les nouveaux plans de Voldemort et, si possible, empêcher tout le beau monde qui lui léchait les basques de s'enfuir, avec l'aide de Snape. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba dans deux lacs de sang.

« Magnifique cri Harry » entendit-il dire d'une voix amusée qui appartenait justement aux deux lacs de sang.

Sans plus réfléchir (parce qu'il réfléchit ? O.o), il se releva précipitamment et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut le changement radical d'aspect de son ennemi comparé à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus au Tom Riddle qu'il avait rencontré en seconde année ou qu'il avait pu voir dans les souvenirs que lui avait montré Dumbledore qu'au Voldemort qu'il avait dû affronter en quatrième année.

Il continua de balayer la pièce du regard. Des Mangemorts. Partout. Par dizaine. Et Snape qui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« C'étaient… Des bobards ! Toutes vos excuses sur vos agissements… Vous mentiez ! Vous avez toujours été de son côté ! Cette mission était un piège !

- Quelle perspicacité Potter. Mais à ce que je peux voir, le voyage ne vous a pas déplu, loin de là… »

Le regard de Snape s'était posé sur la bosse se trouvant en dessous de son ventre en disant ses mots, et des petits rires se firent entendre, ses joues atteignant en un temps record la même couleur que les yeux de son ennemi (Voldemort pour ceux qui suivent pas). Mais comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte que c'était un leurre ? Pourtant, avec l'épisode de l'ascenseur, il aurait pu le deviner facilement. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il s'amuser avec son esprit et préparer un plan avec ses partisans ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas censé savoir que Harry allait venir l'espionner. Là, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Et maintenant que l'ascenseur était fermé, il allait s'avérer être dur de s'en sortir. Il n'y avait même pas d'escalier. Et sauter par la fenêtre serait bien stupide. Autant se laisser tuer d'un Avada Kedavra, ce serait plus rapide.

En conclusion, il était dans le pétrin, les hormones en ébullition avec un Tom Riddle plus vicieux que jamais. Voici ce qu'on pouvait appeler une montée en enfer…

_A suivre…_

Voici donc ce premier chapitre de terminer ! Je vais essayer de faire le second assez rapidement, mais je promets rien. Sinon, vous l'aurez début février, quand le bac blanc de français sera terminé (et oui… Le 'bonheur' d'être en première XD)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. chap 2 : Montée au paradis

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi… Sauf l'ascenseur fou que j'aime beaucoup et l'immeuble miteux qui va avec XD

**Genre** : Euh… Yaoi, c'est sûr… Peut-être angst et une pointe de romantisme et d'humour ? Et dans ce chapitre, présence d'un petit lemon, pas très détaillé, mais il est là quand même lol

**Résumé** : Un Harry dans un ascenseur, une voix sensuelle... Mais que va-t-il arriver ? On se le demande XD

**Note 1 :** « _blabla_ » : pensées de Harry  
« **_blabla_** » : Pensées de Tom  
« blabla » : dialogue normal.

**Note 2** : Je comptais finir et poster cette fin plus tôt, j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui ont retardés tout mon programme … Donc je m'excuse de pas avoir pu la poster plus tôt, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? nn

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

666Naku : Ah ! Honte à moi… J'me souviens plus si je t'ai répondu par mail ou non… Dans le doute, je te fais donc une réponse ci. Tout d'abord, désolée de pas avoir pu la poster plus tôt (cf. Note 2). Et puis je ne vais pas te dire c'que va faire Voldy, ça gâcherait tout le suspens ! Donc bonne lecture !

Tania : Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

Pithy : Inhumain de m'arrêter là ? Tu trouve ? Pourtant j'trouve que je suis beaucoup moins sadique que d'autres auteuses qui arrêtent à des moments bien plus inhumains lol. Bonne lecture :)

Pour les autres, je vous ai répondu par mail, donc je ne vais pas le refaire ici. Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que cette fin va vous plaire !

**Enfer ou Paradis ?**

Chapitre 2 :_M_ontée au Paradis

« _Quelle situation de merde… Mais quelle situation de merde ! Mais comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations si merdiques !_ »

Et ça, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Gryffondor paniqué… Tellement paniqué d'ailleurs qu'il ne fit même pas attention au sourire moqueur de Voldemort qui avait entendu ses pensées. Il est pas legilimens pour rien le serpent. Et puis tant qu'à faire, le Gryffy s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées désespérées du pauvre Survivant miséreux qu'il était, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que son ennemi avait disparu de son champs de vision pour se retrouver derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale (NdA : je rappelle qu'il a retiré son tee-shirt dans l'ascenseur) qu'il redescendit sur Terre. Il regarda alors la pièce pour (enfin) se rendre compte que Tom n'était pas devant lui et que c'était donc sûrement lui qui était en train de lui procurer un nombre indéfinissable de frissons le long de l'échine alors que la main bifurquait de plus en plus vers la hanche pour se perdre sur sa cuisse.

…

Connexion du cerveau en cours, veuillez patienter…

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Mais vous êtes complètement fêlé ! »

… Fut la réponse du cerveau via la bouche après réception du message, alors que son corps s'éloignait du corps derrière lui le plus possible. Et bien sûr, les Mangemorts ne se retinrent pas de faire savoir que la scène était vraiment risible, surtout avec Harry qui jouait presque les saintes nitouche après un long moment à s'être laissé touché. Oui, il y avait de quoi rire.

Commençant à se sentir las de cette situation bien gênante, il demanda presque dans un murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ce à quoi Voldemort, premier du nom, répondit :

« Toi, ton corps… L'ascenseur était pourtant clair il me semble. »

Effondrement de la mâchoire du Survivant sur le sol, manquant de briser le plancher. Pourtant, il était vrai que le message était bel et bien clair dans l'ascenseur. Mais Harry devait avouer qu'il avait espéré s'être trompé. Bien que cela aurait supposé qu'il perdait la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Perdre la tête ? Ou être l'objet sexuel de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts au 100e étage d'un immeuble miteux ? Dur le choix…

Quoiqu'il en soit, reprenant son côté Gryffondorien en main, Potter ramassa sa mâchoire pour la remettre dignement en place et reprit légèrement contenance avant de bégayer pour le moins lamentablement :

« Pou… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Ca peut vous apporter ? »

« _Mis à part un 'jouet' pour se vider quand il en a envie… Bien qu'il pourrait se servir de ses Mangemorts pour ça…_ »

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que j'entends tes pensées… Ensuite, je veux que tu t'assoies. »

Voldemort fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir. Il fit ensuite apparaître un verre entre ses mains contenant un liquide totalement transparent. Puis il reprit, ne laissant pas le temps au Gryffondor de répliquer quoique ce soit :

« Tu peux le boire, c'est de l'eau, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te tuer… Du moins pour le moment… Et je me suis arrangé pour que tu sois ici car j'ai une proposition à te faire…

- Laquelle ? »

Alors qu'il posait cette question, il avait porté le verre à ses lèvres pour commencer à boire. Après tout, au point où il en était… Et puis il doutait que Voldemort veuille le tuer avec une potion ou un quelconque poison. Ce devait sûrement être plus jouissif avec sa baguette et un Avada Kedavra.

« Reste à mes côtés, sois mon compagnon, oublie cette guerre et je te promets de faire de ton futur une vie comme tu n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer. »

Sur le coup, le geste que faisait Harry pour boire s'était figé… Avant qu'il ne s'étrangle littéralement avec l'eau qu'il avait déjà commencé à avaler. Heureusement, il réussit néanmoins à se reprendre. Quelle fin pitoyable cela aurait été s'il était mort ainsi… Le Survivant tué par un verre d'eau offert de la baguette de son pire ennemi. Ennemi qui lui proposait, à en croire ses paroles, une vie de rêve en échange de son abandon dans la guerre et dans ses bras. C'était ridicule.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que tu as fait subir aux gens qui me sont chers. Si ma vie a toujours été si misérable, c'est de ta faute… Tu voudrais maintenant que je me jette dans tes bras ? Tu rêves !

- Pourtant c'était bien ce que tu étais en train de faire dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il n'arrive à destination… Et si tu le souhaites, je suis même prêt à te lancer un Oubliette pour que tu n'es aucun remord. »

« **_Et on ose dire que je suis sans cœur… Ma bonté me perdra…_** »

Un Oubliette ? Il était vrai qu'avec cet argument, c'était vraiment tentant. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé et avoir une vie normale avec tout ce qui s'en suit ? Il avait arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Sirius ni de celle de Dumbledore. Et il s'en sentait tellement coupable…

« Pour une fois, pense à toi… Pense à ce que je peux te faire vivre. Laisse-moi te faire oublier. Tu en as assez fait pour les autres, laisse-les se débrouiller seuls… »

Cette voix à son oreille avait raison. Bien sûr, ladite voix n'était autre que Voldemort, mais Harry était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions, pesant le pour et le contre, qu'il n'avait même pas percuté.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, il se mit à baragouiner quelque chose ressemblant à des « Non… », des « Je ne dois pas… » ou des « Je ne peux pas faire ça… », voire des « Je ne peux pas les laisser ». Tout n'était que murmure, mais Voldemort était bien assez proche pour pouvoir tout entendre.

Harry avait les yeux vides. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Des larmes de désespoir et de découragement en tombaient lentement, glissant sur ses petite joues roses et creusées. Il avait beau avoir bientôt 17 ans, il restait tout de même un enfant dont l'enfance avait été gâchée et à qui l'ont avait demandé trop tôt d'entrer dans l'age adulte pour porter seul ce poids si lourd du monde. Oui, Harry Potter était à l'instant un petit garçon perdu et déboussolé.

Soudain, le verre tomba à terre, restant intact pour on sait quel miracle. En plus de voir trouble à cause des larmes, maintenant le Survivant avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il se sentait si faible et désemparé. C'était trop dur de luter. Alors il se laisser aller, tombant dans l'inconscience, laissant ces ténèbres l'emporter pour un moment de répit.

**oooooooo (quelques heures plu tard donc...)**

Ah ! Comme il était confortable ce lit chaud aux draps de soie, assez grand pour y accueillir facilement jusqu'à trois ou quatre personnes. Harry ouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Comme il se sentait bien en cet instant. Et Snape qui veillait gentiment sur lui, bien qu'il aie un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

…

Ouhlà ! Replay !

Son professeur de potion dans sa chambre ! Non… A la réflexion, c'était loin d'être sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais dormir dans un lieu aussi confortable que celui-ci, même à Poudlard. Il se redressa alors précipitamment et regarda droit dans les yeux, son professeur de potion. Et tout lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Les excuses fausses de Snape. L'ascenseur. Voldemort…

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage contre cet homme qui l'avait trahi – et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs, mais tous les autres membres de l'Ordre -, il cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales :

« Sale traître ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Comment pouvez-vous ainsi trahir Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous ? Il vous a offert sa confiance, et vous en avez profitez ! Vous êtes un être abjecte ! Je vous hais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me taire et les laisser me convaincre que vous étiez de notre côté ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, vous et votre sale tête de bâtard graisseux ! »

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'il attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait quelques instants plus tôt et le balança à la figure de son professeur qui l'évita avec un rictus railleur. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il était revenu dans l'Ordre en s'expliquant tant bien que mal sur ses agissements, Harry avait un des rares à protester et aussi le plus dur à convaincre. Mais tout le monde pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice du Survivant, ne voulant pas encore se retrouver aux côté de son détestable professeur de potion, tout le monde avait repoussé ses arguments et son opinion au profit de Snape, et Harry, lassé de ne pas être écouté et qu'on ne le croit pas, s'était tut, gardant pour lui-même son avis sur la question.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous époumoner de la sorte, Potter, en tentant misérablement de me faire fuir avec un vulgaire oreiller de plumes, je pourrais peut-être enfin vous donner mon point de vue sur cette affaire. »

Pour toute réponse, Séverus eut droit à un magnifique regard noir et meurtrier, comme lui-même savait si bien les faire, qui ne lui fit absolument aucun effet. Voyant donc que son élève était fin prêt à l'écouter, tout du moins s'il avait l'intention de vraiment l'écouter, il continua :

« Dumbledore m'a peut-être offert sa confiance, ainsi qu'un poste de professeur de potion, mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il m'a donné. En revanche, Voldemort a été capable de m'offrir bien plus. Je me suis contenté de me tourner vers le plus offrant, voilà tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que meurtrier a-t-il bien pu vous donner qui vous tant charmé ?

- Au même titre que Dumbledore, il m'a offert sa confiance, qui n'est pas donnée à tout le monde soit dit en passant, ainsi qu'un titre de maître des potion. Jusque là, ça ne change pas grand chose à ce que me proposait le vieux sénile… Mais Voldemort m'a offert ce qu'aucun autre n'aurait jamais pu m'offrir : une vie avec un avenir sûr, une reconnaissance sociale inégalable, un futur dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi de le suivre et de lui obéir. Et vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous précipiter à dire non à sa proposition. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, votre vie n'a pas été bien meilleure que la mienne jusqu'à maintenant. Voldemort vous propose un peu de bonheur… Vous seriez stupide de refuser, la proposition qu'il vous fait est bien plus grande et avantageuse que toute celle qu'il a pu faire jusqu'à présent. Et entre nous, aussi bien que les autre Mangemorts pensions qu'il allait se contenter de vous torturer pour vous entendre le supplier de vous tuer avant d'accéder à votre requète. »

Après ce long monologue qui avait pas mal chamboulé les pensées du Survivant, Snape se leva de sa chaise pour aller prévenir son maître du réveil de la belle au bois dormant nouvelle génération, comme il en avait reçu l'ordre. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte et tendre la main vers la poignée de cette dernière, il fut stoppé dans son geste par une autre main qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se tourna alors vers le propriétaire de ladite main et découvrit un Potter au visage plus enfantin et perdu que jamais, la tête baissée.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez encore, Potter ? Si c'est pour me crier à nouveau des insultes, vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit, je n'ai pas l'intention de les écouter…

- Est-ce que…

- Oui … ? Hey bien allez-y Potter ! finissez votre question !

- Est-ce qu'il a dit vrai ? Est-il vraiment capable de m'offrir le genre de vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé ?

- Sérieusement… Trouvez-vous que j'ai l'air d'un martyrisé ? Tant que vous ne faîtes rien qui pourrait lui nuire, il n'est pas aussi ignoble qu'on veut bien le faire croire… C'est surtout pour l'image et faire peur à ceux qui sont contre lui. »

Si Harry avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là, il aurait pu constaté que Snape venait de laisser fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme quoi, peut-être que lui non plus n'était pas aussi méprisable qu'il le laissait paraître.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Survivant lâcha le bras de son professeur et recula, la tête toujours baissée, vers le lit pour se rasseoir dessus et méditer sur les derniers événements. Il put alors entendre le bruit d'un porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Il était maintenant seul dans cette chambre qui lui était inconnue. Et pourtant, elle lui paraissait si accueillante, si pleine de chaleur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Voldemort en possession de telles pièces.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il avait longuement tourné la question dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen de se décider, il entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer l'instant d'après, suivit par des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il sentait maintenant le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui, mais il ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

« Harry, regarde-moi. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse ni d'obtention à sa requête, Voldemort prit le menton d'Harry entre son pouce et son indexe et lui releva la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Sans avoir besoin d'utiliser son don de legilimencie, il pouvait aisément voir dans ces yeux verts le doute et l'indécision.

« Je te jure de t'offrir une vie paisible et heureuse si tu accepte de te retirer de la guerre et de rester avec moi. Je suis même prêt à effacer une partie de tes souvenirs pour que tu n'es aucun remord et à faire en sorte que personne d'autre que mes Mangemorts sache que tu es avec moi pour qu'on ne t'accuse pas de trahison.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer. Comme toutes les autres personnes ayant voulu me tenir tête. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorcier après cette réponse pendant laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lâché le visage d'Harry qui avait alors à nouveau baissé la tête. Ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, et Voldemort le laissait faire patiemment pour qu'il fasse le bon choix. Et le silence fut bientôt brisé par le Survivant :

« J'accepte… J'accepte de reste avec toi, que tu m'effaces la mémoire et que tu me fasses porté disparu… Mais… Je ne veux pas que tes Mangemorts me touchent et je veux que tu me prouve que tu prendras vraiment soin de moi. »

Potter avait relevé la tête vers son ancien ennemi et avait un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Tom eut alors un sourire tendre, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre le Gryffondor. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Voldemort lui sourirait de la sorte, il aurait probablement rit au nez de la personne qui avait osé imaginer une telle scène. (en l'occurrence, moi XD)

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… J'accède volontiers à ta requête. »

Harry se retrouva alors allongé sous le corps du Serpentard qui se mit en quête de l'embrasser tout en parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps en enlevant les encombrants tissus au passage jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent entièrement nus et pris dans un tourbillon de passion et de désir. Alors qu'il était en train de le préparer pour la suite de leur ébat, il lui demanda au creux de l'oreille :

« T'ai-je suffisamment prouvé ma bonne volonté ? Veux-tu que je t'efface la mémoire maintenant ?

- Ah… Oui ! Oui ! »

Ne sachant pas trop si c'était réellement la réponse à sa question, il prit tout de même sa baguette posée sur la commode pour prononcer l'Oubliette, avant de pénétrer celui qui serait maintenant son amant. Et après bon nombre de va-et-vient, devenant de plus en plus rapide et violents, ils se libérèrent ensemble criant leur plaisir d'une même voix.

Et voilà enfin ce que l'on pouvait appeler une montée au Paradis. Enfin… Peut-être pas pour tout le monde, maintenant que Voldemort avait les plein pouvoir et que le seul espoir de le voir disparaître étaitfinalement à ses côtés…

FIN

Et voilà ! Cette petite fic est terminée :D Alors, ça vous a plu :)  
Et aussi, j'voulais vous dire... A l'origine, la fic aurait due être postée hier soir (vu que je l'avais terminée) mais ffnet a buggué et pas moyen de la poster... (d'ailleurs j'suis pas la seule) Donc du coup, elle est encore plusen retard que ce qu'elle aurait dû être T.T


End file.
